Tower of the Queen: Chandille (Reworked)
(No quest info is currently available). Tower of the Queen: Chandille is the 3rd Tower of the Queen quest, although chronologically the rework comes after reworked Tower of the Queen: Avaricia. The tower is one of several controlled by the queens under the command of the Queen of Hearts, with Chandille being ruled by Sophia. Schrödinger approaches the player to mention that a tower suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He shows the player a group of avatars ignoring their work and instead focusing on their curiosity instead, which Schrödinger assumes is the work of a virus. They run into Lupica, who is trying to paint outside, but is being bothered by avatars staring at her. Suddenly, Sophia abducts Lupica in order to use her as a test subject, and the player heads through the tower, dealing with curiosity obsessed avatars. On the way up, they run into D'Artagnan, who managed to escape, and mentions that the Queen wants to reach the Divine Heart before leaving. Going further, the player runs into Fourier, who is studying the tower and explains that although the virus may not look dangerous, curiosity can cause a lot of harm. Further up the tower, the player sees Mr. Whale, whose curiosity leads it to trying to see how strong of a light ray it can use, causing it to explode as it tries too hard. Eventually the player faces off against Sophia, who herself is overcome with curiosity, and urges the player to keep attacking her, and she eventually retreats to the top of the tower. At the top, the player defeats Sophia's core, who mentions that she has obtained a lot of data that will help her reach the Divine Heart; the tower disappears shortly afterwards, and Lupica is freed while the virus dissipates. Schrödinger meets back with the player, and asks for a data chip to send to Mobius. Schrödinger returns to say that the tower has returned with a stronger virus, and Schrödinger voices his concerns about Operation Collapse, mainly his issues with the trustworthiness of Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Hanbei Takenaka. He believes they are only cooperating so they can obtain core data to further their own ends, and he calls Mobius and the Superior Seven careless. He mentions that the tower is still the main issue, so he brings Shinsaku Takasugi and BANG to help deal with the tower, as they are less suspicious than Hideyoshi Toyotomi's group. Quest Overview Story Stretching Yellow Tower= |-| Floor 1= |-| Floor 2= |-| Floor 3= |-| Story Escapee's Tale= |-| Floor 4= |-| Floor 5= |-| Floor 6= |-| Story Scholar's Question= |-| Floor 7= |-| Floor 8= |-| Floor 9= |-| Story Innocent Curiosity= |-| Floor 10= |-| Floor 11= |-| Floor 12= |-| Story Unlimited Madness= |-| Floor 13= |-| Floor 14= |-| Floor 15= |-| Story Curious Rampage= |-| Story The Coal in the Box= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Towers